


Curiosity

by Lollikins



Series: Lessons Learned [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang takes his first step on his path to pain and pleasure at the tutelage of his Professor, Seonghwa.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lessons Learned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Curiosity

“ _ Tell me Kang Yeosang, is this your nature or was it your choice to stand naked before me _ ?”

Yeosang groaned, pressing his head back against his pillow as he stroked his cock. 

_ “Take off your clothes.” _

The way Seonghwa’s eyes moved over him, the feeling of him so close. Yeosang bit his bottom lip as he came, again. He had cum more in the last two days than he had in his life … maybe added together. 

The alarm clock sounded and Yeosang reached over and turned it off. He lay there panting. He hadn’t slept a wink all night. It was Friday and all he kept thinking about was Professor Park Seonghwa and his enigmatic invitation. He wasn’t even sure it was an invitation really, he had said he would be free on Friday, “...if you want to come by.” 

He had barely been able to concentrate for five minutes tied together since the incident in the Professor’s office. He had replayed every second of their meeting in his head a thousand times, trying to eke out even the tiniest hint of information. 

For all of his curiosity about Park Seonghwa, he had more questions about himself. While he didn’t think he had a perfect perspective on himself, he thought he knew more than he obviously did. It almost seemed as though Park Seonghwa had cast a spell on him. He just did as he was told like a good little boy but very much not like a good little boy the man’s words went straight to his cock. 

He had never been more turned on in his life and he couldn’t even begin to explain why. Did he just crave someone telling him what to do? It didn’t seem as simple as that. Was it? No, there was definitely something about his new professor. He had never once before in his life been attracted to a man before but now… there was no lying to himself that he had wanted desperately for the man to touch him. 

Yeosang sat up and ran both of his hands through his hair and growled at himself. He had class and chasing his thoughts about his professor around his head again wasn’t going to help. 

He still hadn’t come up with an answer as to whether or not he was going to go to his office after class. But how could he not? He had to know what was going on. He had to know what mysterious power that the man had over him. There was that feeling, the feeling that shot through him when Seonghwa told him to take his clothes off… He wanted to feel it again. 

What was it about him? What made Park Seonghwa so special? He didn’t know but he wanted to. 

It was with a stomach full of butterflies that he set about his day. It was Friday and he only had two classes on Friday, the latter of which being with Professor Park Seonghwa. He sat through his first class not hearing a single word that Professor Han Joonwoo said. It was only when the person who sat next to him asked him if he was alright, that he realized class was over. He nodded absently and got up. There were two hours between his classes and normally he would grab a bite and work on homework but he couldn’t eat and he couldn’t think. He thought about just going home but he knew he wouldn’t. He thought about skipping class but he knew he couldn’t. 

When class started, he was in his normal seat - the only person sitting in the back row. He liked it there, it was dark and he could sit by himself. He really was trying his best to concentrate but he found his eyes drifting to Park Seonghwa’s lips as he spoke. They were beautiful and he had one of the most perfect cupid’s bows he had ever seen. Professor Park didn’t seem to be paying him any undue attention, he was giving a lecture and every now and again, his eyes would meet his but it was no more than any of the other people in the room. 

The utter lack of … anything had him questioning himself. Had he imagined it? Was it really just a lesson? No matter how he thought of it, he couldn’t imagine a teacher telling a student to take their clothes off as a lesson. In a daze, he walked out of the classroom and leaned heavily against the wall. He took a peek back into the room and saw Professor Park putting his things away and tidying up his desk. He seemed to sense he was being watched and he looked up as Yeosang darted away from the tiny window. 

_ “ _ _ I will be free Friday, if you want to come by.” _

If his heart didn’t stop racing he was going to have a heart attack. He looked down at his watch. Surely he would go by his office before he went home. He dug into his notebook for the papers that had his office hours on them. Yes, he was supposed to be in his office for the next hour on Friday. Okay.. so he had an hour to burn. He chewed on his cheek and tried to decide what to do. This was ridiculous, it probably wasn’t what he was making it out to be. He should just go home and pretend it never happened. 

Yeosang closed his eyes and lightly banged his head against the wall. He couldn’t just walk away… even if he wanted to and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He should just get something to eat and head to his office in an hour. That was logical, or so he tried to tell himself. Nothing was logical since Park Seonghwa. 

His belly was twisted into nervous knots, he decided to just get something to drink. He spent the entire hour chasing the same thoughts through his head that he had been chasing for the last couple of days. He wondered if they would call the police if he just stood up and screamed. Yeosang glanced at his watch. SHIT! He lost track of the time and he had exactly three minutes, he couldn’t miss this chance. 

He ran across the campus into the faculty offices. The elevator was out and he ran up the four flights of stairs. When he got to the hall that led down to Professor Park Seonghwa’s office, it was dark. No, he was too late. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” 

Yeosang looked around and saw Seonghwa standing in front of the elevators. 

“The elevators are out.” He commented. 

Seonghwa smiled, “Then let’s take the stairs.” 

God his smile, he felt himself falling under his spell all over again. There was something different about this smile than the way he smiled in class. It was hard to put his finger on exactly what it was. 

“I just came that way.” Yeosang was still struggling to catch his breath. 

Seonghwa chuckled, “I can see that.” 

Seonghwa stepped up to him and reached to brush his hair from his forehead. It was such a casual action but it set his heart to racing… again. What was wrong with him? Seonghwa’s eyes sparkled, “You’re beautiful when you blush like that. What else makes you blush Kang Yeosang?”

He hadn’t been aware he was blushing but now he sure as hell was. He could feel his ears burning and he was blushing so hard his eyes were watering. He was at a complete loss of what to say. As he stood searching for the right words, any words, Seonghwa rescued him, “Let’s go, shall we?” 

They made their way back down the stairs that Yeosang had just run up. He wasn’t sure where they were going and he hadn’t asked and strangely didn’t care. They walked through the parking lot to a sleek silver Jaguar XJ. It wasn’t remotely the kind of car he would have imagined a college professor being able to afford. Yet another question mark to add to the mystery. He got into the passenger’s seat, “I’ve hoped you would come see me. I admit, I was a bit worried.” 

“I’m sorry I made you wait, I kind of lost track of time.” 

Seonghwa rather suddenly leaned toward him, reaching across him. Yeosang’s heart leapt into his throat then he realized that Seonghwa was buckling his seatbelt. 

“You act like you thought I was going to attack you right here in the car.” His eyes twinkled with amusement. 

“I- No! I just…” He sighed in frustration. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Please do. I want us to be honest with each other, it’s very important for what we’ll be to one another.” He started the car and pulled out of the space. 

That stopped him, it sounded as if he had this all planned out. “What will we be to one another?” 

“That’s entirely up to you Kang Yeosang. All of the choices will be yours, it is about what you want. I want to give you a fantasy, I want to give you a fantasy that is more real than reality could ever be. I want to help you understand yourself and what you want. That’s what brought you to me this evening isn’t it?” He glanced over at him as he drove. 

“Why do I feel like you can see my soul? I feel like you know me better than I know myself.” It was driving him absolutely crazy. They had been in each other’s presence for fifteen minutes and his heart still hadn’t calmed down. 

Park Seonghwa was quiet for a while as he ordered his thoughts, driving through the back streets, to avoid the highway at rush hour. “I don’t know quite how to explain it. When I read your paper, I realized we were kindred spirits. There are answers to questions that I have that you want. Some of the questions you already know, some you don’t. I find that I want to help you find your answers.” 

There was something more, something that made him reach out after so long. He had the feeling that there was a question that he needed to have answered himself and he felt Yeosang might just have his answer. 

“That’s the only reason?” Yeosang asked. 

“I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t attracted to you, you are a beautiful man after all.” He glanced over, “Very attracted to you.” 

“So we’re to be lovers?” Yeosang’s voice was a little tight. 

“If that’s what you want.” He pulled up to a rather imposing gate and reached up to click the control that was clipped to his visor. The gate slid open and he drove into a rather impressive estate.” 

“You keep talking about what I - …” It was just then that Yeosang looked up and saw where they were. “Do you- Do you live here?” 

“Yes, I do.” Seonghwa unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Standing there waiting was a heart-stoppingly gorgeous woman with waist length dyed blond hair and red spike heels. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Yeosang get out of the car. 

With her jaw hanging open, she pointed to Yeosang. Seonghwa gave her a disapproving look. “Really Kim Se-ra, there’s no need to be rude.” 

“I- but- I thought that-” She shook her head and cleared her throat. “I just came to see how you’re doing and to bring you the quarterlies.” 

The woman that Seonghwa called Se-ra was doing her best not to stare at Yeosang but was failing woefully. “I guess I came at a bad time. I’ll be staying at the Hilton before heading back, if you need to see me.” 

For a moment the three of them simply stood awkwardly sharing space. Finally Seonghwa spoke, “Alright, I’ll call you Sunday evening. Is that good enough?” 

“Yes.” She looked Yeosang up and down and gave Seonghwa a quizzical look, shook her head and all but ran for what looked like a garage. “I’m borrowing one of your cars!” 

“Enjoy!” He called after her and smiled as he turned back to Yeosang. “Let’s go inside.” 

“Is that your girlfriend?” Yeosang asked. 

“Kim Se-ra? Oh god no. Everyone has that one friend who knows all of their embarrassing secrets, she’s mine. I’ve known her since middle school and she’s as good of a friend as she is a pain in my ass. She’s one of my business managers and she oversees my company’s most lucrative business.”

Yeosang fell into step following just behind as they headed into the house. “I thought you were a college professor.” 

“I am, does that need to be all I do? Although, being truthful, it is pretty much all I do. Other people run my businesses and I just sign the paperwork. I love teaching, so that’s what I do. I’m lucky enough to be able to make choices like that with my life. Would you like to clean up before dinner?” Seonghwa took off his jacket and draped it over his arm. 

Without waiting for a response, he led the way up the stairs and to a suite of rooms. There was a living room and he could see a bedroom through an open door beyond. “Is this your room?” 

“No, do you want to stay in my room? You can if you like but I thought you might be more comfortable if you have your own space at first, while we’re still getting to know one another.” 

“I thought you said we were going to be lovers?” Yeosang felt like he had fallen down the rabbit hole and was having a hard time telling up from down. 

Seonghwa stepped up to him and just looked into his eyes for the longest moment. Almost to himself he murmured, “You have the most beautiful eyes…” He reached up and ran his fingers through Yeosang’s hair. “You have no idea what a treasure you are.” 

All of the sudden, he seemed to remember himself and he took a step backward. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. We’ll talk more later. You’ll find clothes through there, the bathroom is straight back. When you’re ready, come find me. I’ll be in my room which is right through that door there.” 

Just before he walked out of the room he stopped at the door, “I’m glad you came to meet me.” 

Yeosang stared at the closed door for several minutes. This was not what he envisioned happening at all. Even in his most bizarre fantasies, he hadn’t ended up being asked to get dressed for dinner in a mansion. They also didn’t include Park Seonghwa seeming to be scandalized by touching his hair. He had already seen him naked, touching his hair seemed rather minor in comparison. 

He had a list of questions as long as Mt. Everest was tall at the moment. He genuinely had no idea what was going on and the only one who seemed to have the answers was Park Seonghwa, so for now he was going to have to go along with it. Whatever  _ it _ was. 

Rather than a ridiculously long table as Yeosang pictured, they ate in the kitchen at a small cozy table. The food was home cooked fare that Seonghwa had cooked himself. He thought anyone who lived in a house like this would have servants and personal chefs. 

As he cooked, he peeked over at Yeosang who looked completely lost. “My father was the one with the money. My mother was of modest means and she taught me how to cook, clean, and generally take care of myself in the real world. My father thought it was all a waste of time and preferred to let his money take care of him. This is the house he built and I don’t stay here all of the time, just when I’m teaching.” 

That explained that. He was happy to know that much at least. Oddly enough, this house didn’t really seem to fit him. “This doesn’t seem like you.” 

“You don’t think?” He looked around. “Parts of it are very much me, other parts … How’s the food?” 

“Oh, it’s really good. I was too nervous to eat earlier.” He hadn’t meant to say that. It just popped out. 

“I make you nervous?” Seonghwa asked as he sipped his water. 

“Yes. I mean no, I mean…” He wasn’t the most eloquent of men. He tended to be blunt and forthright and he wasn’t sure what he felt himself so articulating it seemed impossible. “I haven’t ever … No one has ever… Ugh, this is hard.” Yeosang ran a hand over his face in frustration. 

Seonghwa leaned forward and took his hand that rested on the table, “It’s alright, take your time.” 

Yeosang looked down at the hand that held his and all the turmoil that was winding itself around his heart stilled and he felt calm. He looked up into the dark eyes that peered at him so kindly and a small smile tugged at his lips. “Do you usually tell your students to take their clothes off?” 

Seonghwa laughed outright. “You don’t beat around the bush do you?” 

“Not usually, it’s one of my most jarring personality traits. It’s either good or bad depending on your point of view. Why  _ did _ you tell me to take my clothes off.” He wasn’t sure what answer he was looking for but he needed to hear it and stop trying to guess. 

“Before I answer that, let’s clear up.” Seonghwa got up and enlisted Yeosang’s help to clean the kitchen. Yeosang was very quickly learning that Seonghwa seemed to be a bit of a neat freak. With the kitchen cleaned, they made their way into a sunroom. The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon, setting the western sky aflame. 

“This is my favorite room.” Seonghwa said as he looked out of one of the many floor to ceiling windows. “Now, what was it you asked me? Why did I ask you to take your clothes off? Would you believe me if I said it was because I wanted to see what you looked like without them?” 

Yeosang quirked a brow and shook his head. 

Seonghwa chuckled and looked back out the window, “I told you I saw a kindred spirit in your writing. I felt that you need something that I can give you. You can give me something that I need. What did it feel like when I told you to take your clothes off?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never felt like that before but … I was…” Should he say it? They already shared an intimacy beyond that he had shared with any other and they were speaking surprisingly openly about things that just happened between others. “I was aroused.” 

“Did you wait until you got home? You were so hard, I can’t imagine you waited. You probably went straight to the bathroom and made yourself cum. Am I right?” 

Yeosang was too shocked to even blush, “How-?” 

“That’s easy, I was the same as you when I first felt it. I’ll bet you were beautiful…” Seonghwa turned from the window and closed the distance between them. He licked his luscious lips and leaned in to place his lips near Yeosang’s ear. “You were desperate to get your cock out and get your hand around it. All you could think about was cumming, with your fist pumping up and down on your aching cock, remembering my words, remembering how it felt to be naked in front of me. I’m guessing you were already wet, sticky strands pre-cum clinging to your fingers, slicking your palm. How long did it take, twenty seconds? Ten? I wish I could have seen your face as you came thinking about me.” 

“Did you flush as beautifully as you are now?” Seonghwa glanced down and smiled, “You’re hard again.” 

He wasn’t just hard, he was near to exploding. His breathing had grown shallow and short, his eyes half lidded with lust. God the man was a magician and he had complete control of him with just a few short words. His whole body was alive with sensation and he was sure that if the man were to so much as touch him at all he would cum in his borrowed jeans. Each of his words was the stroke of his fingers against his cock as he sat hidden away in that stall. At this moment, the man absolutely radiated sexuality and half formed ideas of what he wanted him to do flitted behind Yeosang’s eyes. “Do you want to cum for me now Yeosang?” 

“Do you…” The tingle of Seonghwa’s breath against his ear sent a violent shiver down his spine and his balls tightened. No, this wasn’t possible. “Want to…” He heard the moist sound of his lips parting and that did it. “Cum for me.” 

“Oh god.” Yeosang choked on his words and half bent forward as he came, his whole body shuddering, his head falling onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. The man hadn’t laid a single finger on him but he had cum just the same. He looked up in total shock and more than a little embarrassed - he wasn’t a teenager, he was supposed to be a grown man with control over himself. “I- I’m… Jesus. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Nothing is wrong with you Yeosang… you came, it's one of the most natural things in the world. I wanted to see you cum and you are fucking gorgeous when you do.” 

Yeosang’s body jerked again with a small aftershock at Seonghwa’s pronouncement. “You did it on purpose?” 

“Of course I did.” Seonghwa leaned in, his lips hovering centimeters from Yeosang’s. “I want to kiss you.” 

Yeosang had never kissed a man before but in that moment, there was nothing in the world he wanted more. He found himself nodding. Slowly his eyes drifted closed as Seonghwa’s lips brushed over his. It was nothing more than the lightest brushing of the lips but it thrilled him through to his soul. A kiss always seemed … almost banal but this, this left him thoroughly jarred and wanting so much more. 

When he finally opened his eyes, Seonghwa was looking at him curiously. There were myriad emotions playing out in his deep gaze but they soon melted together into genuine warmth as he smiled. “I think I could lose myself in you Yeosang.” 

“I think I might already be lost.” He wasn’t even sure what he was saying but it felt right. 

“Then maybe we’ll have to help each other find ourselves.” Seonghwa reached up and caressed Yeosang’s cheek, Yeosang leaned his head against it. “You are blunt and you like the truth so I won’t lie to you. I will never lie to you. That’s the beginning of our contract together.” 

A flicker of confusion crossed over Yeosang’s face but he nodded. 

“I asked you to take off your clothes because I knew you would. I wanted to give you the first clue as to what you are, what you truly desire. You want someone to dominate you, I want to be the man to do that.” Seonghwa quietly watched Yeosang to gauge his reaction. 

He felt like he should be shocked at his words but it rang true. It wasn’t fucking or being fucked that had floated through his mind when he was jerking off, it was just the command, the words being said. There was nothing remotely sexual about them but they had aroused him like no other. “So, you’re saying I would have felt like that if just anyone told me to do it?” 

“It’s not as simple as that. I think you’re also attracted to me, as I am to you. That’s part of it but I’m… experienced and I know how to draw out your desire. If anyone else had done it, you might have laughed at them or been horrified. If you want to be my lover, then I will put you on the path of discovery. Together, we will find your limits and we will push them. If you want sex to be involved, then it will be. If you don’t want sex to be involved, then it won’t be. I will never do something you truly do not want. The more time we are together, the more we will learn about each other. If you want, I can merely be your teacher in the classroom and all talk of dominance and submission will be forgotten… or I can show you a world of which you never dreamed. In this world I want to show you, you have all of the power.” 

Yeosang knew Seonghwa was serious and he knew that if he wanted to walk away then all he needed was to say the word and it would be forgotten. He knew somehow that he wouldn’t hold it against him or try to punish him for it. That would be the easy way, the path of least resistance but the other path… It was true, he was attracted to him. He was easily one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen and he was physically impacted by his beauty. But there was more than that, he wanted to know him. And he just needed to know himself and he felt that Park Seonghwa could show him. He nibbled on the edge of his bottom lip thinking, he knew that no matter what he decided, it was absolute and there would be no going back. “I’ve never- ...been with a man before.” 

Seonghwa chuckled and ran a hand over Yeosang’s hair, “You’re adorable. We can work it out.” Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief. Whether he knew he had decided or not, he had. He found he wanted him to say yes a good deal more than he would have expected of himself. 

Yeosang nodded and reached up to lay his hand across the hand that caressed his hair. “Okay, I want… I want to be your lover and I want to learn from you, both in and out of the classroom. I want-” Now he hesitated but he forced it out anyway, “I want sex to be involved.” The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted to cum for Seonghwa.

“Then we’ll be lovers.” The sound of his own voice sounded strange to his ears as he said it. He said he would never take another lover but here they were. Something about Kang Yeosang had captivated him and he was powerless against it. “Needless to say, we have to keep school and our private lives separate. I will be your teacher and you will be my dutiful student for the rest of the semester and I hope you don’t expect an easy grade.” 

The tease in his tone was obvious and Yeosang laughed bowing slightly, “I will be your most diligent pupil and if you fail me, I won’t take it personally … much.” 

Seonghwa shook his head, “Cheeky.” 

“How do we start?” Yeosang asked. 

“We already have and this weekend will be the beginning, our beginning.”

Their beginning, Yeosang liked the sound of that. 

  
  



End file.
